peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pepzi Party
Primary Information * Founded: 1933 (1956 in real time) * Disbanded/Collpased: 1944 (1967 in real time) * Current leader: none * Founder: Pepolf Pigler * Motto: "HAIL PEPOLF PIGLER" * Goal: to dominate Asia and Europe * Fate: Collapsed in 1944 Secondary Information The Pepzi Party was founded on 1933 by Pepolf Pigler. The party itself was infamous for having bad grammar. They once tried making a page here, but it was deleted because it had bad grammar, nonsensical stuff, etc. They an obsession with China because of their magical bootleg products. They also like the Asian race because they buy Chinese bootleg products. History The Pepzi Party was founded by Pepolf Pigler during the fictional British presidential election in 1933. The Pepzi Party failed to attract people because of their horrible grammar. Pepolf Pigler found a way to win the presidential election, and that is to generate lots of fake ballots and then send them to party members who disguise themselves as ordinary civilians. They won the election, resulting in lots of negative feedback from the British people. The Marko Leonardo M Romero (MLMR) supporters tried to do a coup d'etàt by bombing the entire city of London. They also tried to spread the information of sh*tty Roblox stuff. But that obviously failed because Roblox is retarded. The Pepzi Party tried to destroy the entire gaming industry by using the inspect tool to drastically alter the game. But the 'political' party didn't know that the inspect tool was made for spellchecking. Everyone in the party realized that their 'defensive attack strategy that would destroy the lives of children and adults alike' failed to do its thing. On April 30, 1938, the party deployed a vast collection of 'original pepziish' DLL injections against the US government. The plan was very effective the the US government collapsed because of the 'the day Nazi germany collapses yayayayayyaayayya' TV special aired on TV. After that, they began to invade Canada and the US, but they only managed to invade the US because Canada was attacking the Pepzi UK by deploying a massive ballistic missile codenamed 'Lucille'. Pepzi U.K. managed to explode the missile in mid-air by using pirated AK-47s. During 1942, they conquered all of continental Europe and managed to 'acquire' a massive collection of Sten submachine guns from the remains of the U.K. (known as 'Loser's Nation that collapsed during the Elections aka LNA). They also conquered parts of Asia, because they were fascinated with Chinese bootleg products. During 1944, everyone realized that it was 1967 in the Gregorian Calendar, so they all committed suicide because of their stupidity. One surviving member who refused to commit suicide claimed that the party was using the Nazi Calendar, but they all forgot about because of their anti-Nazi laws. He also said that the Pepzi Party was a parody of the Nazi Party, but they also forgot about it because of their anti-Nazi laws (again). In 2016, a guy tried to make them popular again by making pages which were lazily written about them. But it was deleted because it was poorly written. Pepziish dictionary * Pigstika (Schweinkreuz) - a swastika with a pig in the middle. (in google translate, it means swine) * Political party - a party that is following the law of stupidity * Deletealltrashocaust - deleting poorly written Pepziish pages. Paramilitary/Armed wings Storm Animals The Storm Animals are animals that disliked Pepolf Pigler's plans to invade China. They disliked the plan for it sounded like a stupid plan for a person who can't buy all of China's bootleg products. One of their leaders are Ernest Röom Elephant. Adv. Storm Stormers The Storm Stormers, also known as the A.SS is an armed wing in the Pepzi Party. They are extremely loyal to Ernest Röom Elephant because they also think that invading China is stupid because nobody cares about Chinese bootleg products. They were so stupid that Pepolf Pigler decided to kill all their leaders and transfer the soldiers to the Storm Stormers. Songs * The Pig Weasel Song * more to be added Trivia * they hail misha as god ** they even predicted the creation of the 'song for the people who poke monsters' (the Pokemon GO song) * The members and military wings of the party are obvious puns of actual Nazi members and military wings. ** Pepolf Pigler - Adolf Hitler ** Ernest Röom Elephant - Ernst Röhm ** A.SS - Schutzstaffel ** Storm Animals - Sturmabteilungs ** The Pepzi Party - The Nazi Party ** more to be added * All of them are stupid. poll should I make a series/episode about the Pepzi Party Yes No Maybe Category:Organizations Category:Cracktastic